A tilt and swivel mechanism allows a user to adjust the position of a video display device (whether a terminal or monitor) for maximum viewing comfort. A typical prior art tilt and swivel mechanism is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a swivel "ring" 102 rests on a stationary display "base" 101 Ring 102 rotates within monitor base 101 as shown by arrows 110. This provides swivel motion. FIG. 3 shows ring 102 assembled upon monitor base 104.
In FIG. 1, a cylindrical shaped sliding "drum" 103 is placed upon ring 102. Drum 103 moves in a sliding motion in respect to ring 102, as shown by arrow 112. This provides "tilt" motion. A cross-sectional view of drum 103 upon ring 102 is shown in FIG. 2. Arrows 113 and 114 show the direction drum 103 travels in respect to ring 102.
In order to hold drum 103 in place, a screw 105 is connected through a washer 115, through a friction spring 107, through monitor base 101, through ring 102 through drum 103 to a guide "retainer" 104. A slot 106 in drum 103 allows retainer to remain stationary while drum 103 moves with respect to ring 102. Friction spring 107 is placed over "screw" 105 to provide tension between a base 111 of guide retainer stem 104 and drum 103. Adjustment of the tension of friction spring 107 adjusts the amount of friction between ring 102 and drum 103, and thus adjusts the ease with which drum 103 may be moved with respect to ring 102. The manufacture of this prior art system requires fairly complicated assembly, and an excessive number of parts. Additionally, the drum slides with an excessive friction and binding action over the ring resulting in an awkward and difficult tilt adjustment.